


Oranges

by chromicAcid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 22:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19304959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromicAcid/pseuds/chromicAcid
Summary: Prompt: Lost Their Voice From ScreamingA big thanks to Bad Things Happen Bingo for supplying these prompts!





	Oranges

**Author's Note:**

> This is a preview for a game. There will be no other works set in this universe.

They were terrified.

Hours ago, when he'd first returned, they'd thought to hurry to their room. The factories had shut down, he'd gone home, and waiting for him, in either delight or dread, was two people. One was quiet, the reason why she was in his favour. The other, quite younger, and quite a bit more disliked, was loud.

At least, they used to be.

A hand came down. A face stung. Eyes welled up as the light left them. They cried out as loud as they could, but the abrasive notes failed to pierce the heart of their attacker, only damage their throat. He was only more upset at the ache in his eardrums, which meant another strike came down upon them. Another cry, this time more abrasive, but also quieter. Another strike. They did not allow the screams to die, forcing the wails until they were barely audible over the sound of new bruises being created. Once the sounds of protest had become quiet enough and his rage had left, he stood down, but not without stamping upon the outstretched arm near him.

They tried to pry themself off the floor. A chilling _crack_ from their lower arm travelled to their head, and the painless but deeply unpleasant sensation left them lying on the carpet, slimy with dried blood and fresh tears.

Nothing came out when they opened their mouth. Not the faintest wheeze, nor the softest note, no remnant of noise.

The next morning, he and she were surprised to find that a knapsack, some bottled water, and all the food in the pantry had disappeared.

* * *

Something flickered: a shadowy flame against the dark background. Only its eyes were easily distinguishable, white shapes that conveyed a glee that they did not want to know the cause of. 

They broke into a run, eyes fixed on the faintest glow of light and the shapes of houses. Peace was only a few days away.

However, that malicious flame was mere seconds away. A laugh echoed through the flat, empty darkness as it rushed towards the traveller. Most travellers were much larger, and would never venture so far from the light. Their mistake.

A tight chill carried itself in the air and surrounded the traveller and pursuer as the rest of the world ceased to exist - the thin stretch of space between the traveller and the creature became all that mattered. Their legs froze as the creature neared, and the world seemed to flatten and only contain the two in that one moment. Its bright eyes widened, the smoky creature only towered more as white daggers became visible through parted wisps of smoke. The eyes and teeth burned their shapes into the traveller's vision, but they resisted the paralysing effect and immediately chose to run.

Relievingly, the world expanded, and the imperceptible walls that had them penned in with the monster crumbled. They burst away, leaping over a large rupture in the ground, and onwards towards the light.

The light blinked. Large arms with talons of sharpened flame grabbed at them, and fleeing was impossible. If they could just yell for help, then maybe somebody would come to them. They opened their mouth, prepared a scream,

But not a sound came out.


End file.
